


Pay attention

by kkingsoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Chenle giggles too much, Donghyuk expresses himself through potty mouth words, Gen, Jaemin is a meme, Jeno is a dweeb, Jisung looks up to Donghyuk, M/M, Mark is too kewl for sküle, Neko Atsume - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, and Renjun is a mom, which isn't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingsoo/pseuds/kkingsoo
Summary: “Jen-”
“Renjun, look! I got Peaches!” Jeno said with a smile so genuine, so pure, Renjun was positive that an angel cried at the sight of such a pure and innocent image. How does one stay pissed at Lee Jeno when he’s the embodiment of the word ‘joy’.
Where Jeno is addicted to phone games and Renjun is an impatient (boy)friend.





	1. Of Neko and Atsume

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any weird grammar-- I often talk with friends from over seas that use American grammar, but I'm from Australia myself so lol

1.1

The faint yellow glow of the phone reflected off of the pale facial features of the boy hiding under the protection of his blanket. His eyes were wide and laced with sleep deprivation as the screen reflected in the dark brown orbs of his eyes. The sound of his nails tapping against the screen could be heard along with the slow breathing of his members sharing the room with him. Jeno was on a mission tonight. A mission to capture a cat- with fur tan and orange, capricious personality and fond of the Twisty Rail and Cat Metropolis and _extremely_ difficult to capture. He wanted that damn photo in his cat album. Sure he had many other blank spaces to fill, but Peaches had visited him so many times- he even had the goddamn memento. But no Peaches. In his frustration, Jeno runs his tongue over his teeth and readjusts his grip on his phone. A slip of his grip on the phone caused him to accidentally press down on the volume bar, causing the volume of his phone to go up, the background music of _Neko Atsume_ could be heard for a nano second as he hastily pushed the volume down again, holding his breath as he heard a deep sigh sound from around the room.

“Jeno-yah…” Mark hyung. Jeno immediately recognised the exasperated sigh and peaked out from behind his blankets to the elder. He was caught, and he would be in deep shit from his leader for being up this late when they had schedules all day. Mark’s dyed hair was disarray, light gray slightly over-sized shirt crinkled and exposing part of his collar bone; that was Mark’s style- he liked that “old-school American hip-hop swag” as he had put it, consisting of overly baggy clothing and basic designs and colours.

Jeno cleared his throat, locking and tucking his phone away under his pillow as he straightened up slightly, noticing that the others in the room had their eyes trained on him. On a usual day, he would have loved the attention on him, but today- at 1:49am, the attention through their tired glares was not ideal.

“...Yes hyung?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes hyung.”

Renjun scoffs from the bunk bed besides him to which Jeno turns around and the two share a look with one another before Jeno breaks out into a smile and pulls a face at him. Jeno was fond of the elder; the two had become closer over the past few months, to the point where he feared that Jaemin would be upset with him. But if anything, Jaemin found the whole thing hilarious, stating something about not being replaced. (“Jeno, please! Whatever the heck it is you’ve got with Renjun, I’m glad it’s not with me. Those looks - it’d just be weird!”)

“Oh, shut up.” Jeno grabs the edge of his blanket and brings it back up to his shoulder, sliding his phone back from under his pillow. With a smirk, he puts the volume on full blast before reopening the app, the music blaring throughout the room and a collective groan coming from all seven people in the one room.

“Jeno!”

“Sleeping! Sleeping! I’m sleeping!”

 

1.2

“Jeno.” The eldest of the ‘00 line called out. Their manager had left them alone at the dorm on their day off due to a meeting back at the company building and Renjun had been put in charge of cooking breakfast in their dorm, and to this day, he still curses Taeyong for being the organised one of the entire group and suggesting that he take up most of the morning responsibilities. Renjun was just barely a morning person- and he could barely make decisions on his own. The boy was a walking, talking, breathing, living embodiment of the word ‘indecisive’. And Renjun needed help from Jeno on deciding what to make for the first meal of the day. But said boy was too busy tapping away at his phone, endless swiping left and right.

“Sunny! You came back!” The elder had mumbled to himself.

“Jeno.” He tried again.

Silence. Swipe left.

“Lee Jeno.”

Swipe right.

“Jen-”

“TUBBS!”

“Jeno!” Renjun exclaimed at the top of his lungs. The other turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Renjun. Calm down will you?” Jeno had given a small shake of his head as he lowered the phone from his face a fraction of a centimeter. The elder eyed the phone and mentally calculated the chances of him being able to take the phone and delete whatever it was he was playing, and still be able to live until the next day. Would it ever leave his sight? The male narrowed his eyes in thought. He had a better chance at surviving a shark attack, than dealing with Jeno. Maybe if he threw it out the window-- he shook his head with a sigh.

“I’d calm down if you'd listen!” He huffed out, dumping the lot of bacon onto the counter. In the distance he could hear the others snickering amongst themselves in their room. “Jun hyung’s just jealous that the virtual cats get more attention than him--” “Jeno hyung does spend too much time on it though--” “Mm, more than necessary.”

“That's it!” The boy yelled. “All of you are starving!”

“Okay, nope. That's not an option.” The eldest, Mark, had voiced and appeared from behind the door. It was past 8am and Mark was starving

“Jeno, get up and help.” He nodded toward the younger in the kitchen.

“If he had just asked nicely…” Jeno mumbled, to which he received both a nicely pitched tea towel and pillow from respective directions to the head.

Jeno entered the kitchen, sulking, as Renjun narrowed his eyes at him.

“I'm making omelette, so dice these.” Renjun had pushed a load of ingredients toward the other, turning back around to prepare the stove.

“Yes, che-”

“Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Jeno had mumbled quietly and got to dicing the onions and bacon, the soft sound of the knife hitting the chopping board filling the kitchen. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. Renjun turned around to eye the elder, arms crossed and lips pursed into a thin line.This boy would definitely be the end of him.

“I want my omelette cooked nicely!” Donghyuck yelled from the doorway of their makeshift entertainment room, probably playing video games. “Don't let your bitterness seep into my egg!”

“Aish, this kid--” Jeno mumbled, eyes forming their trademark smile despite him feigning annoyance, picking up an egg and pretending to throw it in his direction. Renjun snickered to himself. Renjun knew the younger wasn't really mad, just humouring their Haechan and his playful antics. At the sound of Renjun’s soft laughter, Jeno looks up, eye smile and all. Renjun immediately furrows his brows at him, lips forming a frown.

“Don't think you're forgiven!” The elder says with a pout etched onto his lips.

“Forgiven from what, Renjun?” The younger countered.

“For ignoring me so much--” He started before shaking his head and trying again, “you're spending too much time on your phone, it's disturbing all of us!”

Jeno rolled his eyes, a smile curling on his lips as he chuckles. “That's ridiculous. I’d never!” He replied, sliding over the now chopped up ingredients.

“Oh, but you have been!” Renjun said defiantly, taking the chopped ingredients and mixing them together with the eggs. “I don’t even know what game has you so hooked-” He glances up from his bowl, halting his actions in disbelief as he watches the other furiously tap away at his phone. Renjun felt the annoyance bubbling to the surface again as he watched him.

“Jen-”

“Renjun, look! I got Peaches!” Jeno said with a smile so genuine, so pure, Renjun was positive that an angel cried at the sight of such a pure and innocent image. How does one stay pissed at Lee Jeno when he’s the embodiment of the word ‘joy’. With a smile, Renjun stepped forward to look at the screen- “Oh.” was the first thing that left his mouth as he eyed over the cute illustrations. “She has a heart on her butt.” was the second.

Jeno nods his head excitedly. “Isn’t she cute?!”

Renjun moves his eyes from the screen, unaware of the grin curling its way onto his lips as he nods his head in agreement. “Super! What’s this game?”

“Only the greatest game of all time!” Jeno starts. Renjun rolls his eyes- how many times have those words left Jeno’s mouth these past few months? “It’s _Neko Atsume…_ ”

Renjun nods his head as he listens to the older babble on and on about mementos, picture albums and gold fish--? Nothing makes sense to him, but he doesn’t say anything as he finishes off cooking the breakfast for the rest of the group; each time he looks up Jeno’s eyes are curved up in their signature smile, and his pearly whites are visible as he smiles and chatters away excitedly about the darn cat game. He’s positive that each time he looks up, something uncomfortable tugs at his chest, but he pays no attention to it, dismissing it as stress from his-- member.

This game doesn’t sound too bad after all. Renjun thinks to himself as they’re all sitting around the table, the others joining in on the chatter about the game, apparently also being addicted to it themselves.

 

1.3

The faint yellow glow of the phone reflected off of the pale facial features of the boy hiding under the protection of his blanket. His eyes were wide and laced with sleep deprivation as the screen reflected in the dark brown orbs of his eyes. The sound of his nails tapping against the screen could be heard along with the slow breathing of his members sharing the room with him.

“Peaches!” Renjun whispers excitedly. He drops his phone slightly to turn it around, screen facing the other boy sharing the bed with him. Jeno looks up from his own screen and grins at the familiar sight.

“Good job, Renjun!” He whispers back. Renjun feels the familiar tug at the sight of the smile- must be the excitement. “Have you gotten Fros--”

“I swear on all the gods, angels and saints, if you two don’t shut the hell up--” Mark grumbles from his bunk.

“Sleeping, sleeping!” Jeno calls out.

“We’re sleeping.” Renjun finishes, smiling cheekily as the two of them lift their phones up to start playing again. Renjun's eyes light up with mischief and Jeno glances at him over the tip of his phone with a smirk as the other puts the volume on full blast, the obnoxious back ground music of the game blaring around the dark room as Renjun calls out.

“Sunny!”

“That's  _it--_!”


	2. Of Pokemon and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung should become the lead singer.” Chenle whispered with another giggle. 
> 
> “Like hell he’s gonna one up me,” came Donghyuk’s voice from his shared bed with Mark. “I’m Lee Donghyuk. The greatest vocalist of all time. Jeno stands no chance against a God like me.”
> 
> “Lol, in your dreams,” came Jaemin’s reply from above Jeno, to which, of course, everyone reacted to in an instance .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our son, Renjun!

 

2.1

The faint blue glow splashed across the pale features of amateur gamer, Lee Jeno, self proclaimed King of Hoverboard, dance and eye-smiles. He laid snugly under the protection of duvet, no limb sticking out of course, in case the night demons come along and grab them. His usual playful brown orbs were serious, turning dilated as the screen turned a bright white, causing the boy to squint slightly at the harshness. He glanced up at the corner of his phone to reveal the time, 2:38am-- If he waited another-- 2 minutes, the currently purple sign would glow blue, signalling that it was ready to be harvested of its pokeballs and berries and antidotes. Jeno was on a mission tonight. A mission to be the very best, that no one ever was.

 

Jeno’s eyes widened in delight as the pokestop glowed a familiar shade of blue, quickly swiping his thumb across the screen to collect his goods. Unknowingly, he hummed along to the theme song of the show, bopping his head along with the beat, soon, his foot started tapping away under the protection of his blanket, not minding the fact that the time was now well on its way to 3:00am, or that his members were sleeping soundly beside him. As he hummed closer to the climax, he started mumbling the words under his breath, “Pokemon! Gotta catch ‘em all!”

 

A giggle came from his right and at 3am, the supposed hour of the spirits, it was safe to say Jeno was scared shitless at the sound. Upon examining where the sound originated from, Jeno spotted his younger members, Jisung and Chenle popping up from the bottom bunk of their bed. (Jeno never understood why the two squished together in the one when they shared a bunk bed together, but every time asked, the two would chime: “Our plushies need a bed too!”)

 

“Hyung should become the lead singer.” Chenle whispered with another giggle, which still, with its childlike ring to it, sounded haunting in the dark room. The bob of pale hair behind Chenle’s shoulder that was Jisung, nodded his head vigorously, sleepy eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at his hyung. About to reply to the two, Jeno was interrupted by a scoff from the other side of the room.

 

“Like hell he’s gonna one up me,” came Donghyuk’s voice from his shared bed with Mark. “I’m Lee Donghyuk. The greatest vocalist of all time. Jeno stands no chance against a God like me.”  
  
“Lol, in your dreams,” came Jaemin’s reply from above Jeno, to which, of course, everyone reacted to in an instance .

 

“Did you really just say lol, hyung--” Chenle giggled. _Again_.

 

“Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe--” Donghyuk groaned as a well aimed Yoshi plushie flew from Jaemin’s  bunk and hit the self proclaimed ‘God Vocalist’ square in the face.

 

“Language--,” hissed Jaemin.

 

“You did not just fucking--”

 

Mark groaned from beside Donghyuk, reaching a hand out to slap it across Donghyuk’s mouth (face). “If you all don’t shut up now, we’re skipping breakfast.”

 

Whines from all around the room could be heard at the eldest’s command, but Jeno, with his screen now displaying a flapping Zubat, only chuckled and turned back to his game, about to capture the purple common fiend before a soft plush hits him in the face.

 

“Jaemin!” Jeno groans out but his friend’s head pops out from over the bunk and raises a brow at him. “What?”  
  
Jeno blinks for a moment, picking up the plush and looks at it, it’s soft  and round exterior very familiar. Looking up, across from him, Renjun smiled with a soft inaudible chuckle. “Go to sleep, Jeno.”

 

Jeno only smiles, nodding his head as he tucks his phone under his pillow, Zubat long forgotten as he hugs the plush to his chest. “Okay. Okay, I’m sleeping.”

  
  


2.2

 

Despite it coming to the end of winter, the snow stayed thick and determined as it decorated the streets of Seoul; some laid untouched, in their pure, fluffy, whiteness that Renjun would softly call Moomin under his breath, and others, a grey sludge that the boy jumped over in order to avoid. The group were roaming the streets of Edae, window shopping on their rare day off. They were parted in several little groups, often changing as a different store pops up, piquing their interest. Renjun watched as Donghyuk accompanied a recovering Jaemin toward a store with a display of sunglasses at the front, trying on the most ridiculous pair they could find. The two younger one's were out of sight, but judging from the high pitched giggles coming from a store with Lego displays, he was willing to place his bets there. Mark was off to the side, earphones plugged in beneath his bleached curly hair, eyes on his phone screen, probably texting the hyungs or Yeri (Renjun’s gut told him it was the latter, their choice of topic for discussion probably had something to do with the teenage ‘God Vocalist’ half heartedly trying to run away from Jaemin’s horrendous sense of fashion.)

 

Renjun’s eyes then landed on the tall figure not too far ahead of him, stupidly walking with his phone attached the end of his nose. Renjun sighs, tutting softly under his breath as he watches Jeno be completely oblivious to the world around him, even oblivious to the pile of sludge Donghyuk had tried pushing Jisung into earlier. With a sigh and a dramatic shake of his head, the red head rushes forward to Jeno’s side, swiftly tugging him away. Bewildered, the other finally looks away from his phone too look at Renjun, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“What-- Renjun..?”

 

The red head grins a gummy smile, eyes crinkling as a laugh leaving his lips. Jeno’s throat closed for a moment as he took in the angelic sight of his friend.

 

“Dummy, you're not looking at your surroundings, you almost walked straight into that puddle!” Renjun chuckles, gesturing to the pale brown sludge before them.

 

“Ah,” Jeno finally looked down from his phone and takes a step away from the puddle. “Thanks, Jun-ah.”

 

“No worries--” he stops, pursing his lips together as he watches Jeno glance down at his screen again, crouching down on the ground. “What are you even playing? Is it Neko Atsume again?”  
  
“No, no! It’s Pokemon Go.” The other retorts, shifting slightly to tilt his screen toward the red head. Renjun’s eyes scan over the screen as he squats beside his friend, snorting softly as he takes in the sight of the maps and blinking purple and blue circles. “It’s the new rage in gaming!”   
  
“New rage my ass, it was popular last year, hyung.” Came Jisung’s voice from behind them.

 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Jeno replies with a snort. “Taeyong accepts all kisses from his favourite child~” Jisung sings to which they all snicker at. Taeyong was a sucker for the younger members.

 

“But Jisung’s right, hyung.” Chenle says as he eats his _eomuk_ , cheeks filled and steam leaving his lips as he speaks. “Even Renjun hyung plays.”

 

Jeno’s eyes snap up at that, looking straight up at the boy besides him who offers a shrug. “I like pokemon.” is the only argument he supplies before he reaches into his pocket to pull out his pikachu covered phone and brings up his Pokemon Go app. The younger two laugh at Jeno’s blank reaction as he takes looks through the list of pokemon’s Renjun had captured over time before running off to go pester the eldest who seems to be trying to buy _tteokbeokki_ without being noticed.

 

“You’re spending too much time on your phone again.” Renjun muses softly from beside Jeno, hands tucked away into his coat sleeves to protect it from the cold. “You’re not even paying attention to what’s in front of you.”

 

Jeno looks up at the other, a slight pout forming on his lips. “You know I don’t mean to.”

 

Renjun glances at the other, a soft chuckle leaving his lips in a series of puffs of vapour. “It’s Pokemon, so it’s understandable.”

 

Jeno smiles at Renjun, he notices that he’s been doing that a lot more lately. The two have definitely gotten closer as of late, not that he’s complaining exactly. Renjun’s toothy smile, revealing his cute little crooked tooth; a smile Jeno considers so pure and innocent, it could put all puppies and babies to shame. Angel’s tears were definitely shed whilst concocting such a beautiful human being. Jeno notes that he’s getting more and more addicted to being on the receiving end of them. It took every cell in Jeno’s body to refrain from closing his game and pulling up the camera to capture the moment; of Renjun’s adorable smile, the fluffy and pure snow that reminded him of Renjun, the coloured trees that resembled his hair. Everything reminded him of Renjun.

 

“If you lovebirds are done gazing into each other’s eyes,” a voice called out before the, startling the two out of their thoughts. Donghyuk stood before them, tucked under Mark’s arm. “We’re ready to go have lunch at McDonald's.”

 

Jaemin snorted at them, a knowing smirk spread across his lips as sent a playful wink toward the two.

 

With blushing cheeks that the two would later claim to be fault of the cold, the two scuffled to their feet and nodded their heads.

 

“Okay!” Jeno yelled, tugging Renjun’s hand in his as he lead the way, “Let’s get going then!”

 

2.3

 

The faint blue glow splashed across the pale features of amateur gamer, Lee Jeno, self proclaimed King of Hoverboard, dance and eye-smiles. He laid snugly under the protection of duvet, as one would unless you were crazy like Jaemin, and slept with your arms and legs hanging off the bed, ready for night monsters to yank. His eyes widened in delight as pink petals surrounded the pokestop. Jeno’s mission to become the very best just become that much easier with the lure now set in place. Jeno wanted to kiss the feet of whoever placed that lure, because not a second later his phone buzzed as a Charmander appeared on his screen.

 

He hadn’t yet caught the orange dragon, and after changing his grip on his phone, Jeno set to try and capture the pocket monster. And after 5 pokeballs, 3 berries and a groan of frustration, Jeno let out a delighted yelp of victory, shooting up from his bed and running across to Renjun’s bed, where the other was (attempting to at least) sleep.

 

“Renjun, Renjun, look!” Jeno half whispered, half yelled. He shook the boy’s shoulder until he turned around to look at Jeno, scooting over to let the boy into his bed.

 

“What is it, Jeno?” The other mumbled, being half asleep as the overly excited boy wriggled his way into bed beside him, shoving his bright screen into his face, momentarily blinding him. Once his eyes had adjusted, he took in the profile of the pokemon. Charmander smiled proudly, with his little tooth sticking out and flame burning behind it.

 

“I caught you.” Jeno says. Renjun can’t help but feel the sincerity masked behind his words. Renjun smiles, moving to slip his arms around Jeno in a light embrace as he chuckles softly. Jeno chuckles softly and tucks his phone away, Charmander now forgotten as he feels fatigue nestle itself on his eyes.

 

“You’re so lame.” Renjun mumbles, smile only widening as he feels Jeno’s arms come up to wrap around him in turn.

 

The bed creaks as Jaemin rises to look at the couple, seeing them cuddling and sleeping soundly on the bed. Glancing at his phone, he tuts softly under his breath. 24 minutes left of his lure and his dumb best friend fell asleep after catching one pokemon. What a waste.

 

“Hell yeah, Pikachu.” Donghyuk mutters from his shared bed with Mark.

 

“I swear if I see another Staryu I’m gonna lose it…” Mark mumbles from his spot under Donghyuk’s arm.

 

“At least you got Staryu,” The two younger one’s whisper. “We keep getting Zubat.”

 

“Good to see you guys are enjoying my lure.” Jaemin grunts out.

 

“Shh,” came a hiss from Renjun. “He’s sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got around to writing the last bit of this fic and i only got around to doing it because for one thing h u a n g r e n j u n LMAO and also, now, so many things to do and my procrastinating ass cant be bothered doing any of it.  
> aLSO DUE TO EXTREMELY CUTE PHOTOS OF RENJUN AND JENO I H A D TO  
> please support my work lol and lemme know if there are any errors or things that i need to know of  
> i know that my writing style isnt nice yet, i haven't achieved the stage where i'm pleased with the outcome, but i think i'm kinda getting there. i just feel like i babble too much with the dialogue haha anyways  
> happy birthday again to our little star, renjun~  
> hit that kudos button if its actually a good fic o3o  
> happy readings y'all~ xx


End file.
